


They Won't Fade Away

by dvs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvs/pseuds/dvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SGC shuts down. SG-1 plan their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Won't Fade Away

"So, they're closing it down," Daniel said with resignation as he stared into the gate room, remembering that first time he saw the gate, silent and promising.

"Looks that way," Cameron said, his expression too trained to give anything away. The small twitch about his lips not as controlled.

Sam was shaking her head. "I can't believe it, I mean, with the Ori practically on our doorstep? It doesn't make any sense."

"Doesn't have to," Daniel said. "Nothing about politics has to make sense."

"Well, what now?" Vala asked, watching her fellow teammates commiserate. "I mean, don't get me wrong, but without a Stargate, there's not much of an SGC."

Daniel sighed as Teal'c stepped into line with the rest of them. "I will join the Jaffa cause."

Vala gave a smile. "Sounds like fun." Teal'c arched an eyebrow at her and she turned her attention to Sam. "What about you?"

"Well, I could go back to Area 51," she said. "I mean, it's not like there's not a lot to do there."

"Sounds riveting," Vala said, noting that Sam could have done with a little more enthusiasm. "I suppose you'll be going back to grave digging and reading smelly old dusty books, Daniel."

Daniel made a face. "No. I mean...forget it."

"Looks like you're about to lose your little team," Vala said to Cameron.

Cameron scowled at her. "You know what? Forget us. What are _you_ planning to do? I don't see no green card."

Vala thought about it. She had acquired many cards. There had to be a green one in there. "Don't you worry about me. I have a plan."

"Let me guess," Daniel with a smile. "It involves stealing something."

Vala gave a big grin. Everyone looked worried.

## 

*

"The Stargate's been stolen," Woolsey said, looking like he'd just swallowed a bucket of lemons.

Landry took a deep breath. "Yes, Mr. Woolsey, that is exactly what's happened."

Woolsey stared at Landry. "General, do I look like an idiot to you? I'm only asking you because I get the distinct feeling you don't have much faith in my level of intelligence."

Landry smiled. "I assure you, Mr. Woolsey. That's not the case. I can show you the footage if you like."

"And your people?" Woolsey asked.

"Well, from what I gather, there's a chance some of the bodies disintegrated during the theft," Landry said.

Woolsey looked disturbed. "They can do that? Disintegrate?"

Landry nodded. "Well, it's what I've been told. I'm really not sure about the mechanics."

Woolsey sighed. "You know there will be a full investigation into this, General, don't you?"

"I'd appreciate that actually," Landry said. "I'd have SG-1 investigate it, but there's that matter of their disintegration."

Woolsey sighed and shook his head and Landry gave his most polite and annoying smile.

## 

*

Cameron was still laughing, shaking his head. "Stealing the gate. That was your plan."

Vala smiled. "Laugh all you like, but I just saved Teal'c from politics, Sam from her dreary job at Area 51-"

"Hey!"

"You know I'm right, and Daniel from having to spend the rest of life with his nose in a book," Vala said. "You should all be thanking me."

Daniel walked up to Vala and held up a finger. "You said you had a _ship_. There was _nothing_, about stealing, the _gate_!"

Vala gave her most innocent expression. "Did I forget to mention that part?"

"Uh, yeah!" Daniel said.

"Look, the Ori are out there and your people are too stupid to understand what's going to happen to them if we don't try and do something. I was trying to _help_," Vala said. "And...well, maybe I didn't feel like not being a part of this team anymore. Maybe I got used to fighting the good fight instead of lying and cheating my way through every day."

"Yeah," Sam said, smiling. "That would all be really touching if you'd actually stopped the lying and cheating."

Vala rolled her eyes. "Well, if you're going to nitpick."

"There is one thing I still do not understand," Teal'c said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Why this attire?"

Vala looked at her teammates dressed in the best leather a bounty hunter could have. All well-fitted and accentuating the best parts. She zipped up her own jacket and gave an approving smile. "Consider it a welcoming present from the captain of the Vala."

"We're not calling it that," Daniel said.

"You are not the captain," Cameron added.

"And I'm not wearing this," Sam said.

Vala frowned.

Sam shrugged. "Okay, maybe the jacket."

## 

*

"You told him they disintegrated?" Jack asked.

Landry shrugged and took a swig of his beer. "I could have told him they ascended and it wouldn't matter."

Jack was shaking his head as he sat back, fishing rod in hand. "I can't believe they stole the gate."

"Well, Jack, we can't actually prove that's what happened."

Jack snorted. "Can't believe you're in on it. I don't get it, what's in it for you?"

Landry took another swig and smiled. "The last laugh."

Jack frowned, never understanding the answer, not even when the beam wrapped around him and he was suddenly sitting on the bridge of an alien ship with a leather-clad SG-1 looking at him."

He was sitting in the captain's chair, rod in hand and just transfixed on his friends. Finally, after a long silence, he said, "You stole the gate?"

Sam nodded. "Sorry, sir."

"No, I like it," Jack said. "Just...you stole the _gate_."

Jack looked across at Teal'c, positively bulging in his leather attire. "Nice threads."

Teal'c looked glum. "Indeed."

"Anyone want to tell me why I'm fishing on the bridge of an alien ship?"

"Well, sir, apparently, we're taking the fight to the bad guys," Cameron said. "I'll get back to you when we have an actual plan that doesn't end with all of us dying."

"I'm pretty sure that's how they all end," Jack said with a humoring smile.

"Come on, Jack," Daniel spoke up. "You'd seriously rather be fishing than be out _there_? Kicking bad guy ass?"

Jack pouted at the rod in his hand. "Well, I've got this rod here."

"There are no fish in your pond," Teal'c said.

"About that," Jack said.

"You'll get a nice new uniform," Vala said with a grin.

"Which you totally don't have to wear," Sam added.

Jack sighed and got up, dropping the rod and walking to the large screen ahead, showing the planet below, Earth. He could see Sam and Daniel on his left, Teal'c stepping up on his right and Cameron and Vala on Teal'c's right as they all peered below.

"One last jaunt, huh?" Jack said, trying to remember the countless times they'd saved that blue marble spinning so innocently.

Daniel smiled across at him. "It'll be like old times."

"Only, better," Cameron said with a grin.

"Kicking ass, saving the world," Sam said.

"Making new friends," Vala added.

Jack looked at Teal'c, clapping his shoulder rather theatrically. "More adventures, T?"

Teal'c smiled and gave a nod. "Misadventures, O'Neill."

Jack nodded. "Indeed," he said, turning and heading to the captain's chair. "In that case, Carter? Warp speed, Colonel."

Sam grinned and looked at Daniel before disappearing to a console. Daniel went to Jack's side. "You know, I think the first planet we should go to is-"

"Daniel? We're not even out of orbit yet."

"I know, but there's this-"

"Daniel."

"No, Jack, you don't understand-"

"Daniel?"

"Look-"

"_Daniel_."

"What?"

Jack gave a nod. "Let's go there."

Daniel stared. "Oh. Okay. Sam?"

Jack watched Daniel bound off towards Sam as Cameron sauntered over, hands in pockets and amused expression on his face.

"Don't mind me hijacking your team do you, Mitchell?" Jack asked.

Cameron smiled. "Not sure it ever was my team, sir."

Jack nodded. "It will be. You're just not there yet."

Cameron gave a nod. "You think so?"

Jack snorted. "I know so. In the meantime, where'd you get this boat anyway?"

Cameron cocked a thumb in Vala's direction, who was readjusting the zipper on Teal'c's jacket. "Vala had it stashed away."

Jack stared. "She had a _ship_ stashed away?"

"Yep."

Jack gave a nod of approval. "Nice. Does it have a name?"

As if Vala had super hearing, she rushed over. "We were thinking the Mal Doran."

"No we weren't," Cameron said.

"What about the O'Neill? That's a good name for a ship," Jack suggested.

"I believe there has already been a ship with that name," Teal'c added.

"Actually, Cameron has an idea," Sam said, before Jack could remind them the O'Neill had only lasted about a day.

"Yep," Cameron said rather proudly. "I was thinking, the SG-1."

Jack thought about it and realized that the warm place where the fluffy feelings came from was buzzing a little. He gave a nod, licking his lips and thinking of something flippant to say.

"I think he likes it," Daniel answered for him.

Jack nodded. "Good name. For a ship. You know, or a team. Even a snack maybe." He looked up at Sam who was hovering by the chair next to his. "We good to go?"

Sam nodded and headed back to the console by the far wall. "SG-1 is good to go, sir."

Jack looked at Daniel. "I've always wanted to do this." He leaned forward and pointed towards the vastness of space. "Engage."

Vala smiled and nodded, and then shook her head. "I don't get it."

**\- the end -**


End file.
